kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Troisnyxetienne
Tchattez ! Le Carnet and moar KH fic Much better. :Indeed. (editpage :Nah, wouldn't make vids for it if I did. I only watch em. *is searching for a pic to nominate for FM next month* Oh. Well.... ^_^' I've sorta got a request, but I'm already blushing before I can even ask. :What is it? (Editpage) :I've seen them, and they're great! Nothing to be shy about. R-... really ? :Yeah, of course! /me is going to send you the next bit of fic he's written in a few minutes :It is sent! Oh, and one more thing. in your Qui-suis-je, what do the numbers next to users mean? 'Cuz there's a 25.11 next to my name. :Birthdays. ^_^ *facepalm* how did I not get that? my own birthday... anyway, have you read the next bit of my fic? :Not just yet ; I'll be sure to read it after house chores are done. Well, let me know when you do ^.^ EDIT: I wrote more, and fixed some continuation errors I had. (I wrote the section I sent you while I was at school, and I was mapping Radiant Garden out in my brain. I fixed it, and will send you the revised edition.) :Eeet is sent! You like? I sent it 2 days ago. Yeah. ^_^ I enjoyed it. Good. I've written more, and it can be found on FanFiction.net. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5626325/10/The_Forgotten_Ones :I'm there. :I've almost reached 20k words! about 1000 off. Suhweet ! Le Carnet is nearing my threshold of 50000, but it's not done yet. :TFO is nowhere near done. Not even close. I haven't even officially introduced the antagonists yet. on an unrelated side-note, the wiki's still glitching on me. it shows up blue half of the time. Really ??? o.O :I've narrowed it down to two causes. The wiki itself hates me, or DTN is playing a mean trick on me. There is the possibility of a glitch in the monaco coding, but what's the probability of that? >.< Well, since I see it as red throughout, then the wiki IS glitching. For me, the image categories (on KHFR, not KHW) don't show up right at all. :Some days it's blue, some day's it's red. It probably is glitching. 500 Bajillion Friend Points if you can guess who was talking to Ansem in the Dark Meridian in my fic. Ansem... Namine ? :Other than Namine, there was another person. And, on another completely unrelated note, in response to your message on my talk page, I've already voted, and as you can see, it's for you. only because I spaced out and forgot that the month ended yesterday, and I didn't pick an image... but still... ^_^ Ah. Merci. :No problem. :I got sucked back into YGOTAS. I finished the series last week, and I'm watching them again. Again ? o.O It's unstoppable! I've even watched the abridged movie, and the ****** monologues, and the christmas specials! Al bhed .}} Sa uha rihtnadr ated!/ Dryhgc ymud DHA!!!! Mainspace?Organization 13 11:52, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :The articles. That's the "main" bit of the wiki. 12:04, May 1, 2010 (UTC) *Facepalm*Organization 13 13:43, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Vas-y ! You can do it ! 13:46, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Notifications Appreciation I thought I'd give you something for all your hard work. I noticed you editing a little more lately, and c'mon, recognition for your edits has been long overdue. (In my opinion). You can put it on your user page or just let it collect dust here until it is archived, it's all the same to me as long as you know you're appreciated. -- 17:44, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'm so putting that on my userpage ! Merci beaucoup ! ^_^ 00:34, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Sorry it seemed like I was over- reacting, but that's just how I usually speak. Trust me. I see what you mean about not deleting it. The Inexistent 17:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC)The_Inexistent :It's okay. ^_^ But you did sound like Xemnas back there. 00:37, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks- I appreciate it!!! (I really do!) The_Inexistent :Don't mention it. ^_^' 01:12, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Images Aide V Cast No problem Organization 13 12:11, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Talkbubbles , you'll notice that I've alternated between Xiggie/TalkTemplate and Xiggie/TalkTemplate2. The first one allows you to change the size of the image, but you can only use things from the Wiki servers. The second one allows you to take any which image you want.}} The Sims Wiki Archive? What is terra saying in your archive pic? —DemonicKunai 10:57, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :First of all, that's not Terra :P, that's the Flood in human form, i.e. User:Unbirth. And secondly, he's saying almost the exact same line as the Mighty Pete : "Unversed soldiers, attack !" 11:02, May 1, 2010 (UTC)